Conventional material-working machines, such a metal strip slitters and rolling mills, can be quite massive, and thus relatively expensive to build. Moreover, such machines often provide less than optimal levels of facility in regard to installation, set-up, and operating adjustment, and in general provide less than optimal convenience of use. These characteristics are attributable substantially to the construction of the machine main base, which is typically fabricated as a large, heavy, generally rectangular unit.